The use of optics in communications applications is increasing. Many of these applications make use of systems that include planar optical devices. Planar optical devices often include one or more waveguides that exchange light signals with other optical devices such as optical fibers, diodes, and/or lasers. The waveguides include a facet that must be optically aligned with a second facet on the optical device. Misalignment between these facets is often a large source of optical loss for the system. Further, achieving proper alignment can be time consuming and expensive. As a result, there is a need for improved optical alignment between the facets of waveguides and other optical devices.